suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Shang the Chi Warrior
Describe your champion! Lore Abilities Original Version= Master Shang's next basic attacks deals bonus physical damage and generates 1 Chi. Activating Uppercut resets the attack timer. |leveling = |cost = No cost |costtype = |cooldown = 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 / 2 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Master Shang rolls 300 units toward the cursor's location and gains a burst of movement speed for 3 seconds. Additionally, Master Shang's first attack after rolling benefits from 40% bonus attack speed. |leveling = |cost = 2 |costtype = Chi |static = 1 |range = 300 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Master Shang instantly immobilizes the target enemy for 1 second and knocks back all enemies in a 600-length cone behind them. |leveling = |cost = 2 |costtype = Chi |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |range = 175 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = |notes = }} Master Shang blinks to the target enemy and becomes untargetable for 0.75 seconds as he performs a flurry of 3 attacks. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling = |cost = 5 |costtype = Chi |cooldown = 30 / 26.6 / 23.3 / 20 |range = 550 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Flurrying Swipes is available at level 1 and can be ranked up at levels 6, 11 and 16 for a maximum of 4 ranks. }} |-| Second Version= ;General *Master Shang starts the game with 1 rank in each of his abilities but each ability can be ranked up normally up to a maximum of 6 ranks (4 on his ultimate). health.}} |leveling = % AD}} |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Master Shang dashes a fixed 300 units in the target direction and swipes all enemies in an arc in front of him upon arrival, dealing physical damage. |leveling = 5 / 25 / 45 / 65 / 85 / 105 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 3 |range = 300 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Master Shang's next basic attack strikes twice, each strike dealing modified damage. Both attacks apply on-hit effects and can critically strike. |description2 = Chi Flow's bonus damage and Chi generation will apply to both strikes. |leveling = % AD}} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 3 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Master Shang grapples the target enemy, switching positions with them. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 3 |range = 150 / 175 / 200 / 225 / 350 / 275 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = |notes = }} Master Shang punches the target enemy upwards with such strength that they are knocks up for 1 second, dealing physical damage. The damage increases by 1% for every 1% of the target's health that's missing. |leveling = 10 / 40 / 70 / 100 20 / 80 / 140 / 200 125 + (10 * level) |cost = 5 |costtype = Chi |cooldown = 3 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Recommended items Skins Tips Trivia Patch history Gallery Category:Ionia